devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Coliseum
With the Coliseum, you'll be able to fight other Contractor in Player vs Player (PVP) fashion. You can access it at the left side of the screen. When you enter the Coliseum menu, a list of available Duels will be displayed. *The list of users you are matched with only display their message. *Your opponent is revealed once the battle begins. DJCRhND.jpg|Enter the Coliseum D1NqoVF.jpg|Fight against other players DR21E26.jpg|Starting the battle Cu2muRs.jpg|Matches work as devil encounters Hours The Coliseum is closed and unavailable from 7:00 AM to 1:00 PM PST. The following table displays other timezones in which it cannot be accessed (Note: add in the table below the hours in which Coliseum is closed in a certain timezone). Fame Points The new resource of the Coliseum are Fame Points. You may obtain them or lose them as you face other opponents. These values depend of the opponent's party rank. *You won't obtain or lose any Fame Points if the other user requested the battle. *You can only obtain or lose Fame Points when you are the one to request the battle. *Fame Points can be exchanged for various rewards in the Fame Store. *Number of available duels have a 12 minutes cooldown each. Fame Store You can exchange Fame Points for different items, which include previous Evil Lord cards, Special cards, among others. To enter the Fame Store, you must first enter the Coliseum and tap the "Fame Store" button. *There is no level limit to enter. *During an Event Period, the Event Resources may be exchanged for event items. *The list of the items will change at regular intervals. *Items purchased in the Fame Store cannot be exchanged or refunded. *Some items in the Fame Store have limits on the number of purchases. *Items purchased in the Fame Store will be sent to your Gift Box. Battle Procedure * You can have a maximum of 5 Duel Requests at a time. 1 Duel is recovered every 12 minutesRecovery countdown doesn't start from the time of consumption, instead it's based on DMT (xx:00, xx:12, xx:24, xx:36, xx:48). Thus, if you have 5 duels and initiate a duel at xx:11, your duels count would be recovered almost immediately. * The user who Requests the battle attacks first. * When you request a battle you may win or lose Fame points. * You do not win or lose Fame points if you are challenged by another Contractor. * The points you recieve or lose depends on the opponents party rank (B, A, S, SS, etc). * Any time you win or lose a battle, a message will be sent to your Mail Box. * Similar to Explore battles, the attack order of each party is the same as the existing attack order for devil encounters. * PVP-battle damage will be modified to suit PVP content. * Users are matched by their party ranks. ** Rank matched up between a rank above and a rank below; an X party may be matched up to SSS, X or XD parties. ** What You See May Not Be What You Get. In opponent selection screen Pample pulls party rank, leader devil and banner. During battle Pample would pull the actual party info; therefore there is a small chance that you encounter full 6*R even though you picked an opponent with 5* leaderThis may occur when your opponent switch his/her P team in between. In such case, fame points obtained/lost is based on the rank that you actually fight against. * The order of available Duels on the menu list is random. Footnotes